


A touch, is a touch, is a touch

by Kitty_trash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Jonas reminds Isak of the mandatory arts showing. There, he bumps into a stranger who will not be a stranger for very long.





	

Isak pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting. He sighed as Jonas reminded him they had a mandatory arts viewing and write up this evening. 

“Fuck, I totally forgot,” Isak said annoyed.

Jonas raised his eyebrows, “It doesn’t matter if you’ve forgot, we’ve got to go,” he said nonchalantly. 

Isak sighed again, the last thing he wanted to do was go to an arts showing. With everything that was happening at home he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate, much less enjoy the showing. 

“And we’ve got to look nice,” Jonas said mockingly. 

“Great.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Hours later Isak found himself at the Nationaltheatret, waiting for Jonas. He fidgeted with his thin black neck tie the pressure around his neck suffocating him. He looked down at his polished black dress shoes and realized there was a scuff. He sighed and bent over to rub the spot away when he was knocked over.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed, toppling over onto the floor. 

A boy looked down at him, shock and horror shaping his mouth into an “O”, his eyebrows were pulled together. He outstretched his hand while apologizing profusely. Isak took it, his brows pinched together in confusion, and the boy helped him up. 

“I’m so sorry, uh Even,” he said, holding out his hand for a shake, “I’m really sorry.”

His voice was low, his eyes were apologetic and vulnerable, certainly not from accidentally running into him, Isak hoped.

“Isak,” he said, nodding to greet him properly. He realized Even was tall, and...attractive. He dropped his gaze upon the thought, back to his polished shoes, no matter how hard he tried, he could never feel this way about a girl. When his friends talk about girls he can’t help but find the conversation boring. He couldn’t relate because he never found any of the girls attractive. But now, with this boy standing in front of him, blue eyes vulnerable and open, with a face like an angel, he couldn’t help but finally understand what his friends meant, he felt his face flush. He felt something under his chin, pulling his eyes back to Even. Even’s thumb pressed Isak’s chin, forcing Isak to hold the other boy’s gaze. He tried to move his head to the side, but Even’s grip was iron strong. His eyes searched Isak’s. Isak had no idea what he was searching for but he searched for quite a while, making Isak flush the color of blood. 

“Uh...what’s going on?”

Even finally released Isak. Isak whipped his head around to see Jonas standing next to them, brows pinched together in confusion. 

“He knocked me over, he was checking for damage,” Isak said quickly. 

Jonas looked between the two of them, slowly nodding, confusion still shaping his face. 

“Seems to be fine,” Even muttered, turning and melting into the crowd. 

“The fuck was with him?” Jonas chuckled nervously. 

Isak shrugged, “Let’s just go and find our seats.”

They eventually found their seats. Jonas sat down, knocking his knees off the seat in front of him, “God, if they didn’t have to pack us in like sardines…” he trailed off. 

Isak took his scarf and laid it over his knees before sitting fully down, cushioning his knees. He went to lean back, realizing the seat only reached halfway up his back, making sitting extremely uncomfortable. 

“Damn, this is going to be a long three hours,” Jonas mumbled. 

Isak mumbled his apologies to the person in front of him who was going to have to deal with his knees in their back for the next couple of hours. Just then he felt something sharp hit his shoulder blade, he sucked air in through his teeth, not wanting to make an audible noise of pain. 

“Sorry,” a familiar deep voice said softly in his ear. 

Isak turned to see Even’s face, apologetic once more. “It’s fine.” 

The lights dimmed, indicating the beginning of the showing. The soft roar turned into absolute silence, despite a few coughs and final giggles. Jonas’ heat was radiating, causing Isak to sweat. He leaned away from Jonas, trying to escape the thick warm air that was coming off of him. 

Isak was more immersed in the show than expected, the singing putting him in an almost trance. He felt something rub his back, his breath caught in his throat. Even. The touch was small at first, just the crook of Even’s finger right in between his shoulder blades, resting there. Then he started rubbing, slowly, errotically. It took everything for Isak not to moan. He bit his lip, his eyes half closed with pleasure. Isak leaned back in his chair to indicate that he didn’t want the touching to stop, he would scream if the touching stopped. He had never felt this way before. Hooking up every weekend, even Jonas, who he has loved for quite some time has never made him feel like this. Even’s finger moved up to the small hairs on Isak’s neck, sending electric currents down his spine and into his groin. He moaned quietly, covering it up with a cough. His breathing was erratic, the only thing that mattered was Even’s finger, now rubbing back down to between his shoulder blades, making small circles there. He was ready to crawl over the seat and touch Even, anywhere he could, any way he could, when the lights came up for intermission, the finger leaving his back, he almost whimpered from the lack of contact when he felt Even’s lips on his ear. 

“Outside,” he whispered. 

Isak practically jumped out of his seat, wanting that touch to return. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Bathroom,” he mumbled, climbing over Jonas quickly, while he could still see that beautiful head of hair. 

He dodged through the crowd, something pulling him towards Even, an energy he couldn’t explain. He burst through the door, the chilled air rushing at him, chilling his flushed face. His eyes were wild searching the alley for Even, there. He spotted him in seconds, leaning against the wall opposite of which Isak was standing. He looked so confident, so stoic, so….hot. 

He lifted his hand and crooked his finger in the come here motion. Isak obeyed, doubting he could have resisted it, resisted him. He walked over to him, standing inches from him. His breathing was labored as he tried to control it, to attempt to seem cool. 

“You were touching me,” Isak said, finally finding his voice. Instantly regretting opening his mouth at, what a dumb thing to say, he scolded himself. 

Even looked at him for a while, nodding. He smiled the most magnificent smile Isak had ever seen. A smile that could create sunshine, a smile that could cure cancer, a smile that could stop war. He reached out, moving Isak’s hair from his forehead, “A touch,” he said, running his fingers down Isak’s cheek, down the length of his neck, “is a touch,” his hand laid flat on Isak’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, “is a touch,” he bent down, bringing his lips down to Isak’s. It felt as though Isak’s world shattered. Everything he was taught, everything he was expected to be shattered away leaving him desperate and wanting more. He reached on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Even’s long neck, taking in the taste of him. He moaned into Even’s mouth, Even’s hands flying to Isak’s hair, rubbing down his back. Even moaned softly when Isak ran his tongue along his bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth. 

“God Isak…” 

Isak smiled while Even’s mouth returned to his, reveling in this feeling, in feeling normal, feeling good, feeling himself. 

Isak faintly heard the dinging of a bell, indicating that intermission was coming to a close. Even’s mouth was still working on his when he pulled away, “I’ve got to go. Jonas will come looking.” 

Even reached into Isak’s front pocket, grabbed his phone, putting his number in quickly, and replaced the phone in his pocket. He kissed Isak’s furrowed brow, “I’ll text you my address, meet me there after the show. I live on my own, there’s privacy there.”

Isak, in shock, could only nod. Even stalked back into the theatre, leaving Isak in the chilly air, face burning hot, lips swollen from an unexpected kiss, and tousled hair. Isak didn’t realize he had a goofy smile plastered on his face until he felt the tight muscles loosen.  He followed soon after, climbing over people to return to his seat next to Jonas. 

“Took a while,” Jonas sighed, seemingly annoyed. 

“Long line,” he smiled weakly. 

“Sure,” he rolled his eyes. 

Isak rolled his in return, Jonas was always getting angry about stupid things. Anger was seeping off of Jonas, ruining Isak’s good mood. Damn Jonas, always hot and cold, no wonder Isak has tagged along for so long, like a puppy. He huffed at the thought. The lights went down once more, Isak was almost giddy at the thought of feeling Even’s finger on his back again, softly rubbing and circling. Isak waiting a while, but the feeling never came. Sitting in anticipation was almost as erotic as Even’s touch. Isak sat through the rest of the show barely breathing, waiting. He leaned back trying to see if his back would touch his knees, but no luck. Isak pouted, quite childishly, until the end of the viewing.

The lights came on, the clapping ensued. Jonas was still mad at him so he didn’t bother talking to him which Isak found to be a relief. Why would Even just leave? After what they did? Why does everyone leave? As they walked out of the theatre Isak dug in his pocket, retrieving his phone. A text from Even appeared with just his address. Isak was hoping for an explanation for his absence, but the address would have to do. 

“Let’s go get a kebab,” Jonas said, shouldering him out of his trance. 

“Can’t,” Isak said, “Mom is texting.”

Jonas’ face morphed into a sympathetic mask, his hand coming up to squeeze Isak’s shoulder reassuringly, “Okay, if you need to talk or anything, text.” 

Isak nodded, guilt building up bile in his throat. He hated lying, but he hated the scenario that played out in his head if he were to tell Jonas where he was actually going even more. Isak has had feelings for Jonas for years, the hopelessness of it all was almost enough to keep Isak wanting, keeping Jonas desirable. This isn’t to say that Jonas wasn’t still desirable, that Isak didn’t love Jonas, but for now Even is tangible, Even is wanting, and Even is reacting. Jonas will always be his beloved, the one of which he loves with his soul, but something in Isak told him that he needed to do this, to go to Even. 

Isak pulled Jonas in for a hug, thanking him. Jonas hugged back, quickly and shyly, and the boys released each other. 

“Anytime, get home safe.”

“You as well,” Isak smiled, fighting down the bile in his throat and the tears behind his eyes. 

The boys went their separate ways and Isak allowed the reality of his situation to sink in. He’s using his mother’s condition as a crutch to lie to his best friend, an insanely hot boy just made out with him in the alley and he, by all meanings of the phrase, enjoyed it. He was about to go to said boy’s flat, he laughed out loud at the thought, at the insanity of the evening, his nerves skyrocketing. He was nearing the flat when he found himself trying to talk himself out of going. What if this guy is crazy? What if he wants to do something he’s not ready for? He stood outside the building, staring at the door. So many what ifs flew threw his brain, his fear causing him to sweat even in the cold air the winter months supplied. Finally, a what if ran through his brain that made him sigh, “what if you like him?” He buzzed up, the familiar low voice coming over the speaker, telling him it was open. He went up the stairs skeptically. When Even opened the door all of Isak’s fears and questions and what ifs melted away. Everything in his brain melted away. He was in a hoodie now, sweatpant joggers with socked feet. He looked so relaxed, so comfortable, so unbelievably attractive. 

“Hey,” he said smiling, raising his eyebrows.

“Hey,” Isak said, already breathless. He looked around the flat, it was small, cozy, and a bit messy which made him feel even more comfortable. 

Even stood behind Isak, allowing him to take in the flat while he took in the smaller boys frame, his features, the way his shoulders began to slowly relax. He was still in his extremely well fitted suit, his hair full and free which Even wasn’t used to, only seeing him in hats. Even noticed that his shoulders were slightly wider than his waist, making his almost irresistible, his arms small but lean. He instinctively stepped towards him, their bodies now touching. Isak’s breath caught in his throat. Even, believing he had overstepped, went to take a step back when he realized that Isak leaned into him. They stood that way for awhile, just touching. 

Isak noticed Even’s breathing, noticed that he had changed his pattern to match the rise and fall of Even’s chest. 

“Hungry?” Even said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Isak smiled, “Starved.” 

“Better get some food on then, you have a viewings write up to do.”

Isak’s brow furrowed, “How do you know about that?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed me at school,” Even said, mock offense in his tone. 

Isak gaped, “You go to my school? Is this your first year or something?”

Even nodded while pulling some things from the fridge, “Transferred in at the beginning of the school year.” 

“Why transfer?” Isak was watching Even put a toastie together, big hands and long limbs working together harmoniously making Isak’s pulse race. 

Even sucked his finger, getting some soft cheese on it, and smiled, “A bit complicated actually, I just didn’t like the atmosphere of my other school.” 

Isak was still focused on the image of Even sucking his finger when he nodded, smiling, “Sorry I never noticed you, I’ve been,” he paused, searching for the right word, “distracted.” He walked into the kitchen, standing beside Even, watching him add spices, “More rosemary.”

Even smiled the same smile he smiled in alley, bright, vulnerable, sexy, “Of course,” he chuckled.

Isak scanned his face, all angles but still somehow soft. There was a pain there, a journey that almost softened how hot he was, not in a bad way. If there is one thing about the boy standing in front of him Isak knew it was that he was a walking nordic god, but something about the pain, the vulnerability attributed to his hotness. Someone can’t be perfect or they seem...off, the pain gave him the slightly less perfect look all gods need. Looks aside, Isak wanted to know what gave him look, why his eyes always look apologetic, like he’s apologizing for existing. 

“Earth to Isak.”

Isak brought his eyes to Even’s, “That enough rosemary?”

Isak furrowed his brow and, acting on impulse, brought his mouth to Even’s. Even responded instantly, but it wasn’t the quick, desperate kiss as before. Their mouths worked slowly together, as if they were getting to know one another. Even’s hand was on the side of Isak’s face, his thumb rubbing Isak’s cheek as they kissed, sending electricity down Isak’s spine, causing goosebumps. Even’s other hand wrapped around to the small of Isak’s back. Even’s tongue began exploring Isak’s mouth, slowly at first, grazing across Isak’s bottom lip, making him gasp, eventually his tongue met Even’s, in an act of bravery. Isak was instantly rewarded by Even’s small moan. Isak’s arms wrapped around Even’s neck, pulling his closer. The kiss turned desperate quickly, breathless with small, whimpering moans. Even swiped the stuff on the counter into the sink, lifting Isak to be seated there, never parting their mouths from one another. He trailed kisses down Isak’s neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin making Isak moan deep in his throat, his hand in Even’s hair. Even’s fingers made quick work of the buttons of Isak’s dress shirt, removing the shirt to reveal a white undershirt. 

Even chuckled, pulling back to smile at Even, “How many layers are you wearing, I feel like im unwrapping a difficulty wrapped Christmas present.”

Isak laughed then, a real laugh, “Sorry, there’s no bow,” he mocked while pulling off his undershirt. 

“Ha. Ha.” Even stood back to marvel at Isak’s naked torso, smiling.

Isak became instantly self conscious, folding his arms over his chest, blushing.

“You’re amazing,” Even said, bringing his mouth back to Isak’s. They resumed where they left off, Even’s mouth free to roam more of Isak’s wanting body. His hands traveled into Isak’s lap, feeling the hardness there. Isak’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Even’s hand wrap around him through his trousers. 

“God, Isak you’re so hot,” Even murmured in his ear, biting the soft tissue there. 

“Please Even,” Isak whispered. 

“Please what,” he replied, his voice low and suggestive. 

“More,” he breathed. 

Even quickly undid Isak’s pants, pulling his hard cock free. “You feel so good,” he moaned, wrapping his hand around Isak’s length. Isak moaned, his eyes rolling with pleasure. 

Isak, in his pleasure induced stupor, leaned forward and reached his hands into Even’s pants, wrapping his hand around Even, pumping lazily.

“Oh my god,” Even breathed, leaning his forehead on Isak’s shoulder. Isak kissed down his now exposed neck, sucking and biting as he went, pumping Even with more gumption now. Even’s free hand flew to the cabinets behind Isak’s head as he spilled all over Isak’s hand. Through his orgasm Even kept stroking Isak, Isak moaned as he orgasmed, wrapping his arms around Even’s back, leaning his head on his chest. They stayed like that, evening their breaths for a while. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually-” Even began.

“No, it’s okay,” Isak interrupted. 

“I don’t usually jump people I’ve just met,” Even’s eyes scanned Isak’s face, his hand going to his hair, “there’s something about you.” 

Isak kissed him and smiled, “I have that effect on people.” 

Even laughed, perhaps that’s why Isak said it, to hear that laugh, to see that smile. 

They sat like that until the sun came up, Even joined him on the counter. They kissed lazily and often. They talked about everything and nothing all at the same time and for once, Isak felt safe. 


End file.
